Hinata Moments
by Wishful Daydreamer
Summary: A collection of One-Shots of Hinata. Pairings Naruhina and Sasuhina. Not all of them will be rated M. Cute, Fluffly, smut, meetings, breakups. Whatever comes to my mind. Mostly Smut. So please check it out and any feedback is wonderful. And any Ideas for a chapter is wonderful
1. Chapter 1

Being back in Konoha brought back painful memories. She just wanted to stay in at her new apartment.

Hinata sighed as again Kiba was begging her to join him.

"I just finished unpacking, everyone understands and I'll go next week." She sighed as she rested on the couch next to Shino.

Out of all the friends in high school she was the last one to come back home. Before her it was Sasuke who came back last year.

"And it's not like there's much to catch up on. I Skype with you two and the girls every week."

The girls being Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hanabi and surprisingly Temari who she met through Ino and was now Shikamarus wife.

That's how she knew about Sasuke and that six months after his return he asked Sakura out on a date. They two have been dating ever since.

"I think you're just scared to see you know who." Kiba teased but hidden in his tone was an edge. "You can't avoid him now that you're back."

"I'm not avoiding anyone." Hinata knows that her two best friends can tell she's lying.

She hasn't seen nor talked to Naruto since the last time a year ago when she visited for the holidays. She didn't tell them the details just that she embarrassed herself and can't show her face anymore around him.

"Whatever you did can't be that bad."

She looked to Shino for help and he shrugged, "He was really sad when you just left abruptly last time and he told us you've been ignoring all his calls."

Last time she saw Naruto the group wanted to go to the clubs and let loose. Hinata got really drunk and everyone noticed how Naruto stayed by her side all night. Hinata noticed as well and had hoped the drinks would let her be brave.

They made her _too_ brave.

She remembers everyone leaving and Naruto whispering in her ear about how beautiful she was. About how _sexy_ she was dressed. Her response was to pull him in for a kiss.

After that she doesn't know how they got there just that they were in his bedroom. She gasped when he grabbed the low top of her dress and ripped it off her.

"Naru-" She moaned as he tugged her underwear down. When he finally got her naked he threw her on his bed. She bounced a little and she saw how mesmerized he was by her chest.

Suddenly self-conscious she tried to cover her breasts with her arms but he grunted and pinned her hands away.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

Hinata remembers it everyday. How hard and fast he pounded into her, she especially liked it when he was pumping her from behind like a wild animal. How she moaned and a fresh gush of her juices came out when he pulled her hair. They both came so many times Hinata lost count.

It wasn't till early in the morning when he fell asleep but she was wide awake. Not because she wasn't satisfied but because she sobered up and realized that she had sex with Naruto. The man she's been in love with since Pre-K.

The boy in high school who rejected her because he was in love with Sakura at the time.

At that thought Hinata is reminded of her confession and her rejection and a wave of pain crashes through her heart. She knows this was only a one time thing so she gets up quietly and sneaks out.

She's been ignoring him ever since.

"EARTH TO HINATA."

She jerks out of her memories and goes wide eyed at how close Kiba is waving his hand in her face.

"Oh sorry Kiba." She mumbles and leans on Shino to rest her head.

"That's it! You can't avoid him forever!."

She gasped and sat upright shaking her head profusely.

She heard Shino sigh and turned towards him.

"Hinata he's right. Let's go."

She protested but rather weakly because she knew they were right. That's how she surprised everyone by showing up to dinner.

Everyone was so happy to see her. She blushed at all the attention she was getting and was ushered in by Ino and Sakura. She was so nervous she couldn't make eye contact with the handsome blonde haired man who was staring at her. She could feel his gaze on her as she sat a few seats down next to her cousin who had ushered her to sit there.

Being with everyone again and not just seeing them across a screen was amazing. It had been too long and Hinata was really glad that her friends had made her come.

After dinner a few of them went to the bar. She tried to protest but Ino wasn't having it. You had to be blind not to notice the way Narutos attention was divided between his friends and Hinata. It was like watching a predator stalk it's prey.

Hinata being the meek little bunny and Naruto the sly fox.

So even the friends who were calling it a night after dinner urged Hinata to stay out. Shino was sitting it out but Kiba said he'd stick by her all night.

He lied and sure enough Hinata was sitting by herself at the bar. She felt silly with how she was under-dressed in jeans and a loose blouse but to her surprise the bartender slipped a drink in front of her that she didn't order.

"From the guy over at the end of the bar." He gestured with his head.

She looked over thinking she'd see Naruto but the eyes she connected with were the wrong shade of blue and his hair was white. She smiled timidly when he nodded at her. She reached for the drink unsure if she'd like it before her wrist was pulled away.

"Ah-" she gasped and there was Naruto behind her trapping her in with his arms on either side of her.

"You belong to me."

Hinata blushed and couldn't control her body reacting. She tried to squeeze her thighs together to ease the sensation and she heard Naruto chuckle.

"Come with me." He demanded.

She must be going crazy because her body reacted to his demanding tone. She tried to be strong and not follow his every command but it was such a turn on for her.

"Hinata you're only making it worse." He all but growled in her ear.

She gulped and slipped off the stool. He clasped her hand in his big warm one and pulled her to the exit.

She made eye contact with Kiba and sent him a good signal. He sighed in relief and then winked at her. She blushed and gripped Narutos hand tighter.

This time she wasn't drunk on the way to his house. Naruto grabbed her hand and held it on his lap as he drove. He caressed the back of her hand slowly.

Hinata let herself believe this was how it could be if they were a normal couple dating. All too soon he was leading her in his bedroom.

"Strip." She obeyed.

"I should make you deep throat my cock for ignoring me all this time."

She gulped as he too stripped in front of her.

"Almost a whole year."

She blinked. That's what he was so angry about? He had to wait a year before he got laid again. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood. He must think her some easy lay.

She couldn't stop the tears and she shakily started putting her underwear on.

"What are you-"

She gasped as she struggled to get dressed and tripped in her rush.

Naruto always the gentleman caught her before she landed. She pushed him away.

"Hinata what is it?" Gone was the commanding voice and now it was concern for her.

She didn't want to speak. She reached for her bra but he beat her too it, holding it in the air above her.

"Not until we talk."

She wiped her tears away, "I can't do this with you. I want more than the occasional hookup."

He stepped closer, "Me too! That's why I kept reaching out to you. That night was amazing. When I saw you I was mesmerized. And then that night it was so amazing, the best. I wanted us to try even if there was distance between us. I was so close to just flying out to you."

Hinata looked at him in shock. He took that moment to drop her bra and step forward to caress her cheek.

"I wasn't serious about being mad because I waited a year. I know you've been waiting for me for a lot longer. I could wait for you just like you did."

Now it was happy tears streaming down her face. "Do you mean it?"

He laughed and leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed against each other.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." She smiled up at him, all was forgiven.

"I love you Hinata."

She grinned and took him by surprise by sinking to her knees and taking him deep in her throat.


	2. Fairies & Werewolves

When she first met Naruto she was only 100 years old. He was five at the time and very talkative. Too young to form sentences so most of it was gibberish.

"Hinata stay with Naruto." Her father demanded as he ushered Narutos parents; Minato and Kushina inside his office. They sent her apologetic looks as they walked away.

Naruto didn't even cry at being left behind. He just kept staring at her in shock. That's what he's been doing since he first saw Hinata. Minato apologized for his son while Kushina kept telling them that Hinata must be his first crush. Hinata blushed.

It wasn't common that a fairy and a werewolf mate but it had happened before.

"When you're 18 you'll meet your mate." She told him and he just kept looking at her. "I hear no one else compares. That your mate will be stunning and take your breath away." She smiled at the thought of knowing who would be the one meant for you. Fairies didn't have the whole mate thing. Only the werewolves did.

Naruto who was still looking at her slowly pointed up at her.

She smiled, "No I'm not lucky enough to meet a mate. Fairies just choose more politically. It's all about our strong SunBeam."

SunBeam was a Fairies way of attacking. Out of our palms we can shoot a burst of light. The stronger of a fairy you are the stronger and brighter the light is. Fairies with strong lights tend to marry others the same. So that the children produced would be strong.

SunBeam was very critical against Demons.

When Naruto stared up at her confused Hinata realized she was the first fairy he met so she laid her palm flat and showed him SunBeam. She kept it kind of low and small to not get in trouble with her dad.

It was still bright for Naruto who looked like he was seeing the best thing ever. His sky blue eyes were sparkling and he started clapping. Eventually he tried speaking to her but with his gibberish and total excitement she couldn't make out any of it.

His parents could when they walked out a second later.

Their son apparently thought Hinata was pretty.

The next time she saw him was 10 years later at war. The Demons were pretty much killing any and all species. The Fairies had the best attack but the Vampires led by the Uchiha were a prideful family that didn't want or need help.

That was their downfall and the Uchihas lost a lot of men, women, and children. Hinata cried herself to sleep that night when she heard of the sickening news.

But still the other groups like the Mages led by Tsunade, a strong firm female also didn't want fairies help. The mages had good enough light spells as well but still Hinatas father tried to get her to see reason.

"I told you Hinata, they don't want our help." Her father said as she begged him to send Fairies out to the field.

No one listened until Naruto proved himself on the field. Word spread around about a golden haired hero. Even though he was a Werewolf the vampires, the dwarves, the elves, etc. were letting him through the land. All joining behind him.

It was him who reached out to the Fairies.

Her father had been wanting to fight since the war started but no one let the fairies into their lands.

"They'll let you through now. You and I both know we won't win without you and your people." He was right.

When her father didn't respond fast enough to her liking she pushed open the door she was eavesdropping from and rushed in.

"I'm going father." She stood tall and strong, as if daring him to refuse.

Hinata wouldn't be left behind. Not anymore.

Hiashi nodded and set up plans, it didn't go unnoticed by him how Naruto stared after her when she went to her room to get ready.

During the War the leaders felt it better to make teams. A fairy or a Mage was required to be in every team.

She was placed with Kiba a werewolf and Shino a vampire. Both were her first friends not fairies other than Naruto. He was placed with Sasuke Uchiha, the little brother to the leader of the vampires and Sakura the daughter of Tsunade.

She thought it was only fitting since Naruto was next in line to lead the werewolves. And she knew she wasn't as strong as them to be on their team.

That didn't stop her from saving them all.

It was a few of the teams being surrounded. Naruto's team was at the front lines while she was in the middle next to Shikamarus team. He was a genius who always had a plan but this time he couldn't think of a way out alive.

"How could one of us make a distraction big enough?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

Hinata felt her heart stop. She knew it. In fact they all knew it. It was either a sacrifice or all of them. You could hear Naruto yelling, trying to keep us all in the fighting mood. He would definitely be telling us no sacrifices if he could hear us.

Her cousin Neji was nearby with his team. She knew he wouldn't ever be far from her. He always protected her and for once she wanted to protect him.

She looked Shikamaru straight in the eyes, "I can do it. Just give me protection for 10 seconds."

He immediately understood. A Fairy is naturally full of light just streaming through the veins. Using the hands as an outsource is easiest and less dangerous but a fairy can open all pores of the body and just release light like the sun. The cost was her life. Hinata knew if she did it that would end this fight. All her friends would make it out alive.

"New plan! Surround Hinata and give her protection for 10 seconds!" Shikamaru yelled.

You could tell the ones who understood right away what was happening. Neji immedietly yelled in outrage and started to slowly make his way to Hinata. With a nod from Shikamaru, Ino and Choji ,his teammates, tried blocking his path.

Sakura started crying and Sasuke nodded to her when she looked their way to see Naruto one last time. He was yelling at Sakura asking why she was crying. She told him something that made him look to her in fear.

"DON'T!" he yelled at her but she shook her head and whispered,

"Goodbye." He started yelling some more but she turned to Kiba and Shino, "Thank you."

This whole time she could feel the light stored in her body pushing to be released. But before she could attack a white light flashed before them blinding them all. In that second all the demons were killed. But not by Hinatas hand…

Before the light went out Hinata was crying because she knew. Knew that Neji just sacrificed his life for her.

When the war was over everyone had to go back to their lands and mourn the heavy loss. Everyone promised to stay in touch. Naruto was true to his word and visited everyone while he could before he started taking over more duties.

Hinata smiled as she herself visited Kiba and Shino before her father gave her more tasks.

With everyone busy they started seeing each other less and less over time.

It was about three years later that Hinata saw Naruto again. This time seeing him would change her life.

"He still hasn't met his mate." Her father told her over breakfast.

She had been curious since Narutos 18th birthday was just a few days ago. She had studied werewolf tradition. If he didn't meet his mate in his own pack then he spends the first week traveling to the smaller wolf packs around. If still nothing then the second week he starts traveling to the other species just in case.

"He wants to visit us first." She looked at him in surprise.

"He thinks his mate could be a fairy?" It had happened before but it was rare.

Hiashi didn't want to tell her that he believes it's her. There was still a chance he could be wrong but the way Naruto glued to her after the war and during the funeral was definitely signs of a mate bond blooming.

"He'll be arriving tomorrow." She nodded and left to her room. Nervous for some reason she tried to sleep.

The next day she was a wreck and tried on several dressed to find the right one.

"His favorite color is orange." She whispered as she twirled around in a pale orange dress.

Naruto was expected to arrive later in the day but unbeknownst to her Naruto was at her door.

Naruto knew it had to be her. He just knew but had to go through regular traditions and wasted a week going to the other packs. So when the day came to check on the other species for a mate he yelled and urged the Fairies first. And he rushed to Hinatas palace. His parents trailing behind.

They didn't want to miss this moment but they also were ready just in case Hinata wasn't his mate. They didn't need to worry because once Hiashi opened the door Naruto tilted his head and was sniffing like he couldn't get enough air in.

Minato smiled at Kushina, that meant he smelled his mate. Hiashi understood too and stepped aside for Naruto to run in and chase the scent he was hooked on.

Naruto didn't stop until he busted through Hinatas door. There she was, back to him, bending over to pick something up.

He couldn't control himself. He claimed her right there.


	3. His Best Friend

**I made this story Hinata Moments to practice third person and the lemony scenes. This is my first attempt at a sexy scene so please be nice.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Naruto died a little piece of Hinata went with him. She cried for days about how unfair life was. They had only been married for a year.

Her family was scared to leave her alone especially when she declined all help from her family to pack Narutos belongings.

She didn't want to get rid of his toothbrush, she didn't want to get rid of his cologne, she just wanted to keep it all.

If Naruto had any family she would've let them in but his parents passed away when he was a kid and his Godfather died five years ago.

All she knew was that he had Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura already came and went, she didn't want anything of Narutos and she cried and hugged Hinata. Sakura crying set her off and they were both a mess until Sakura left.

Sasuke though… He was Narutos best friend. So Hinata had been around him a lot. He too didn't have any family so he spent a lot of dinners with Naruto and once they were married, with herself as well. She never minded it. Even though she had a family, dinner was always a lonely time until she met Naruto.

Sasuke inherited his father's successful company after he died so Sasuke made sure everything was taken care of. She tried to object but he didn't listen to her.

When he showed up to her house he had bags with him.

"Either I stay here with you or you stay with me." She cringed and shook her head at the thought of leaving her house. Leaving so many memories of Naruto.

He nodded and made himself comfortable in the guest bedroom. He had stayed over often that she and Naruto called it Sasukes room.

"Hanabi if you use Sasukes room remember to leave it as you found it." Naruto once told her sister when she stayed the night. Hanabi had shot a confusing look to Hinata but she was smiling at Naruto.

She knew why Sasuke was here. She was suicidal before she met Naruto and now after his tragic death? She had yelled and screamed that she didn't want her family around but she couldn't do that to Sasuke.

Naruto was the last family he had left so she didn't want to kick him out.

It was nice. There were times she'd forget and make Narutos favorite food before she realized what she did.

Sasuke never said anything. He took the bowl of ramen and ate it. That's when she realized she had been around him so much and yet knew so little about him.

"What's your favorite meal?" She asked over dinner one night.

He looked surprised but took a second to think. "Anything with tomato."

If she didn't know how serious of a guy he was she wouldn't have believed him.

"Tomato soup? Spaghetti? Tomato salad?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

So the next day she made spaghetti with extra tomato sauce. He seemed surprised and ate a lot more food than usual.

But then something happened. When she put the pan in the sink it slipped out of her fingers.

She gasped as tomato sauce sprayed over her. Sasuke who was gathering the plates heard the commotion and ran to her.

They stared at each other and then the craziest thing happened. He started laughing! It was so hard to get him to smile, it was also rare so to see him laughing was…

She couldn't even describe what she was feeling but it warmed her heart to see him like this.

"Okay, it's not that funny." She mumbled. She sighed and left to get changed.

As she was undressing she heard a quick knock at the door. She turned just as she saw the door opening. She didn't think he'd follow her.

"Hinata I'm sorry I lau-"

Hinata was good at freezing in situations like this and there she was just staring at him. Wide-eyed she could feel her blush spreading.

"I didn't think you could get any redder." He whispered as he took a step in the bedroom.

She gasped and the second she blinked he was right in front of her. When she didn't move he used his pointer finger to scrape off a bit of tomato sauce from her neck.

She got wide-eyed when he started to lift it to his lips. "Don-" but it was too late. He sucked his finger clean.

He immediately started sucking her neck, then moved lower on her chest to keep cleaning her off.

She moaned and arched into him. Slowly he started walking her backwards until she hit the bed. He put his hand on her chest and forced her to lay back with her legs hanging off.

"Please." She didn't know what she was asking for but Sasuke gently spread her legs and got on his knees.

She cried out as he started eating her out. Her hands reached down to grip locks of his hair between her fingers.

"I'm- I'm-" She was so close! He knew because his left hand went to twist her nipple and his right hand… She didn't know what he was doing with it until he shoved two fingers deep in her cunt.

"AAAHHH!" She couldn't control her movements as he started pumping in and out. You could hear how wet she was and that turned her on more.

Then all of a sudden he sucked her clit. She gasped and arched forward not even laying on the bed anymore.

"COMING!" And he pumped faster forcing her to ride out her orgasm.

When she fell back she was sated. It had been a long time since she had been like this. She could feel him slowly crawling up her, his hand gripping his cock as he was getting ready.

But at that moment she looked over at Narutos side of the bed. On his nightstand was the frame she put face down and next to it a necklace of a blue crystal. It was the only thing Naruto had of his parents and he always told her he was going to pass it down to their first child.

She just then noticed that Sasuke had stopped and followed her gaze. When he looked back she started shaking her head and pushing him away.

"We can't do this."

He tried to protest but she wasn't having it. So he went to his room. After that day it was a little strained between them. Mostly on Hinatas part. She was mortified she let him do that to her.

Then a few weeks later he would show up with flowers.

"What are these for?" She asked as she slowly accepted them. He didn't reply and went to his room. Every day it was something different.

To her it looked like he was courting her and when her heart would react she would look around the house for something that belonged to Naruto. Every time he would follow her line of sight and frown.

One morning he went out early to bring back cinnamon rolls. Her favorite.

"I'm not going to work today."

Startled she looked at him, "Are you sick?" She started to reach for his forehead but he leaned out of reach. She didn't know why that stung as much as it did.

"No." And that was all he said.

When she came back home she was shocked. Everything of Narutos was gone. The orange couch they bought together was gone. In fact, all of her furniture was gone. In its place was all the furniture that Sasuke owned.

She ran to the bathroom and sure enough, all signs of Naruto was gone, toothbrush gone, his cologne gone, even his slippers.

She ran to the closet because she just couldn't accept this but like all the other items his clothes were gone. She tried to take in deep breaths to calm herself. When she dared to look at his nightstand his precious necklace was gone. That's when she got mad.

She stormed to Sasukes door and started banging. When he didn't open fast enough she tried to calm down again and started pacing in the living room. When she heard him walk in she turned around to let him have it.

"Hinata it was time."

She gasped, that was her choice and he took it away from her!

"You're not letting me get close because you haven't let him go yet!"

She was ready to burst but he beat her to it, "I've seen you purposely seek something of his out. Too ground you or something. I kept his personal items like that necklace but everything else needed to go."

She gestured to the furniture, "Why did that have to go?"

He smirked and stepped closer, "We need furniture with our memories on it."

She shook her head trying to put stop to this, "You're his best friend."

He nodded, "I was. That's why he would be happy for us that we have each other."

She knew in her heart that he was right, Naruto would be happy for them but this was all happening so fast.

"Let me sleep on this." She pleaded.

He nodded and that's how Hinata found herself lying in bed wide awake that night. He was right about everything. She knew that if she just let herself open up to him they'd be happy.

And that night he made her so…. She blushed just thinking about it. Her body started heating up.

"Hmmm." She pinched her nipple through her pajama shirt. The cotton fabric turned her on even more.

She opened her eyes. The best thing to do was to just go for it. She always told herself that. That's how she finally had the courage to ask Naruto out. It was time to just go for it again.

So with her newfound courage, she got up and whipped off her cotton pajamas. She didn't own anything too sexy. Just underwear and bras. She quickly slipped on a red thong and trekked her way through the darkness of her house.

She didn't notice Sasuke was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. She walked right past him to the living room. That was when he made himself known.

"Hn."

Just that sapped her courage and she turned to where the sound came from, still not accustomed to the dark she barely saw his outline.

"Come here."

She shook her head and tried walking around the couch. This was stupid of her!

She couldn't see but he frowned and silently stalked her.

"AHH!" She gasped as he moved behind her and bent her over the arm of the couch. A second later her thong was off.

"Wai-" One thrust and he was all the way in. With his hips pounding her into the couch she gripped the leather of the sofa tight to ground herself.

"AAHH." She cried out at a particularly hard thrust.

"Sasuke I'm not- not used to this." She gasped in between thrusts

Naruto was always gentle with her. Like she was a porcelain doll. She had never been taken like this.

"Hn. Never fucked like this?"

"No!" She moaned.

He gripped her hips even tighter and thrusted faster, "Every night. I'm going to fuck you're pussy every night."

She gasped as he snapped hard releasing his seed in her. He was gasping as he tried to come down from the high.

"What about your ass Hinata? Ever had a cock in there?"

She shook her head, he couldn't put that in her ass. She didn't come but he did, so she had energy to try to getaway. Or so she thought but he pulled her down and she fell to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going."

She started crawling away.

"You're going to love it Hinata, trust me."

She shook her head as she lifted a knee to get up but that's when he pushed her down. Not hard but now she was face down on the carpet and he straddled her ass, kneading her cheeks.

"Not in there." She moaned when he slicked his middle finger with her juices and started stretching her anus.

"You're so tight." He showed his whole middle finger in. It stung but also started to feel good. She moaned and stretched her arms out trying to crawl away again. No way would he fit. His middle finger barely did.

He pushed her hips down on the carpet stopping her from moving. He then spread her wide and put the tip of his cock at her entrance.

She mewled and tried again to move her butt away when he started slowly pushing in.

"Sasuke it won't-" He spanked her.

That made her unclench for him to push in more before she clenched even harder on his cock.

"Ah Fuck. Take it." He inched in even further, "Good girl, that's it." He slapped her cheek again.

He was fully seated in her. He stayed still and Hinata was grateful he gave her some time to adjust.

"Sasuke." She moaned when he slowly started inching out.

Then all of a sudden his hard nature was back and he was slamming her ass. With every thrust her clit was pushed into the carpet and the friction was about to send her over the edge.

"Who do you belong to?" Sasuke grunted out.

When she didn't answer he stopped and she whined, "Please."

He pulled her hair, raising her head up to whisper in her ear. "Beg for my cock."

She froze, she had never done anything like this. Didn't even know how to talk dirty. But she would try because this was torture. She was so close!

"Please Sasuke. Please fuck me."

He leaned back releasing his grip on her hair and she put her palms flat on the ground to push her up a little. She turned her head to look at him.

"Fuck my asshole. Make me yours." She begged.

He spanked her and started thrusting in her again. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud in the air and when she finally orgasmed he didn't stop.

"Sasuke." She pleaded with him but he didn't listen. Just kept thrusting in her ass.

After a few hard thrusts he came.

"Hinata FUUUCKKK!" He grunted and slumped over her.

From that night on she slept with him in his room. True to his word he fucked her every night in a new position or a new location. Over the table, on the island, against the wall. In the shower he forced her to take his cock.

"You can take it all." He demanded when she started coughing on his cock. When she tried to back away he gripped the back of her head.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of your sweet little mouth." And with one hand on the back of her head, he held her still while he fucked her mouth.

To Hinata's surprise he was sweet and innocent out of the bedroom. Still mostly quiet but she knew that once they were alone at night his dark demanding side would come out.

Honestly it always turned her on. But heaven forbid she try to take charge.

"Untie me!" He thrashed his wrists, trying to get out of the bindings Hinata had bought just for this.

"If you don't release me right now I will fuck you all night. You always beg me to stop after three orgasms but not tonight. I won't let you sleep." He threatened.

She just smiled as she rubbed her wet pussy along his hard cock. The smile on her face vanished into horror as he managed to break free.

He flipped them over and fucked her pussy hard. In and out he didn't slow down as she screamed. And with no warning he pushed his dick into her asshole.

"Sasuke please, I can't" She begged after three orgasms. She was so tired.

"I'll stop when I'm fully sated Hinata."

It wasn't until three am that he finally pulled out and covered her tits with his seed.

They eventually moved out of that house to start a family in a house with only their memories. Shortly after that they were married. Hinata was pregnant a year later and nine months after that she gave birth to a baby boy who looked just like Sasuke.

On the boys' fifteenth birthday Sasuke handed his son a little box.

"Happy birthday Naru."

Hinata cried as Naru opened the box to reveal the little necklace that had belonged to Naruto.


	4. It started with a lie

**Don't know how it came out so long lol**

**Just a small lemony scene in this one.**

* * *

When Hinata first met Sasuke she thought it was just a fate encounter.

She was wrong.

They had bumped into each other at her favorite café. He had accidentally crushed her cinnamon roll in their collision.

"Let me buy you another one."

She tried to decline his offer but he ignored her and went back in line. She sighed and thought he'd just deliver it but no, he sat down with her.

She took the time to study him. He was rather handsome with his cheekbones, black eyes, and black hair that was cut right before they reached his ears. His hair looked soft.

It would be three dates later that she got to feel his hair. Yes, it was soft as she combed her hands through when he kissed her.

"I'll come over for breakfast." He said and she just nodded.

She didn't think it was clingy but since their first kiss, he always wanted to be around her.

She didn't notice that he had always wanted to be around her. Before they had even met.

The next morning she made omelets and she made sure to put extra tomatoes in his.

When he cut into it he stared at it.

She twiddled her fingers together, nervous. "Did I put too much?" She walked closer to him to retrieve his plate.

He shook his head, "It's perfect. How'd you know?"

She smiled at him, "You always order extra tomatoes Sasuke. Of course, I noticed."

She didn't know that at that very second Sasuke actually fell in love with her. His family, not even his older brother who loved him noticed anything about Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at her and reached for her. She let herself be pulled into his lap as he started kissing her.

"Sasuke!" She giggled and pulled away, "Your foods getting cold."

He smiled and let her get up.

She didn't fall that easily or fast. It took a few months in for her.

"Okay, this is a cactus so you don't have to water it. And that one in the corner is the only fake plant."

He nodded, "Why keep a fake plant?" He asked as he followed her around her apartment.

"It was a gift." Then she went back to instructions.

"Why are you leaving again? School's over."

She was leaving town for a school field trip. She was a sixth-grade math teacher and the high school band went on a trip the first week of summer. This year at the last minute, one of the chaperons dropped out and since it was nonrefundable… The students remembered how nice Hinata was and begged her to step in.

She couldn't say no to them.

"I'll be back soon okay?"

He grumbled but still wrote something in his notepad. She had peeked in it earlier and smiled at how detailed he was about her flowers.

It felt different not seeing him every day and from his texts, she thought he felt the same way. But they spoke on the phone before bed every night. She missed him. He would tell her he missed her as well.

When she came back her house had new additions. They were so beautiful. She was so shocked she walked around her apartment five times just taking it all in.

She called him on her sixth walk, "Sasuke they are gorgeous."

"Hn. I thought you were coming home later?"

She smiled into her phone, "Traffic was kind to us."

She just knew that his response to that was a little nod like he always did.

"Did you see the plant in the bedroom?"

"No." She smiled as she walked fast to her bedroom and froze at the sight of lavender on her dresser.

"You remembered." She breathlessly whispered in the phone.

She had told him only once that when her mother was alive all she planted was lavender. Lavender had been her favorite plant and when she died she hadn't been strong enough to bring one through her door.

She had only ever told Sasuke this. Her family just thought she couldn't stand the sight of it because it reminded her too much of her mother.

"Of course."

Hinata started crying because she had just fallen for him. Her heart wasn't just hers anymore.

From then on it wasn't just him that wanted to be close. She wanted to be around him as well.

So on her birthday, after her family dinner, she had plans with Sasuke. She had invited him out to meet her family but he declined. He said he was busy at work. Then he told her he'd make it up to her after.

The plan after dinner was to let herself into his house and wait for him to arrive with dessert.

This wasn't the first time she was in his house but this was the first without him and so she explored. There weren't picture frames or plants everywhere like her apartment. The walls were painted white, with no color.

Hinata knew all this from all the other times she was over. Grinning, she reached into her bag and pulled out a frame. In the frame was a selfie she took of them at the park. It was sunny that day and you could see how happy they both were. His arms around her kissing her on the cheek as she snapped the photo.

She went to his home office and placed it on his desk. Now when he overworked himself he'd see her.

She ran out when she heard the door open.

"Welcome home Sasuke." She greeted him.

He froze at that and just stared at her. She blushed at the attention.

"What's that?" She pointed to the large pink box in his hand.

"Dessert."

She pouted, "You know what I'm asking."

He didn't answer and placed the box on the table, "Don't peek. Let me change first."

She watched him walk away and he shot a warning glare to her. She smiled at him and once out of view she opened the box.

Inside was the biggest cinnamon roll she had ever seen!

"I told you not to look."

She giggled, "I couldn't help myself."

"You're in trouble now." She could tell he was joking.

"But it's my birthday!" She laughed and jumped away when he tried to tickle her, "Sasuke don't!"

He caught her easily on the couch and started tickling her again. With the way she thrashed against him, she felt his hand brush her breast.

They both froze. He leaned in closer to her, "I love you."

She stared into his eyes. This moment right here she'd remember for the rest of her life.

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered as they both leaned closer, meeting for a kiss.

"I'm ready." She told him when they broke apart.

Not too long ago she had admitted to being a virgin. It warmed her heart that he was understanding and didn't rush or force her into something she wasn't ready for.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to his bedroom. The cinnamon roll forgotten for now.

He was gentle and Hinata remembers it not being so bad until he started pushing in.

"It hurts." She cried when he kept pushing in.

"I know baby. But it's just this first time." He brushed her hair out of her face, "Breathe baby."

When he noticed she was still tense he reached down and circled her clit with his finger. She sighed and he pushed in a little more.

It helped a little but not a lot.

"I'm going to go all-in okay?" She shook her head to object. She then tried to push him weakly away but he didn't budge at all.

"Don-" He pushed all the way in.

They both froze. One in ecstasy and the other in pain. His breathing was hard and choppy like it was taking all his self-control not to move. For her, it stung. But after some more attention on her clit, it started to feel better.

He slowly pulled out and she moaned. "Don't"

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, "You're so tight." He grunted out.

He then slowly started moving. To her surprise the pain was gone, replaced with pure pleasure. He took it slow until she yelled his name.

"SASUKE!" She gripped his butt as if to push him even more in.

That's when slow and gentle turned into fast and hard. They both came yelling the others name.

"HINATA FUCK!" As he emptied in her.

"SASUKE!" She cried as she fell from her high.

They cuddled on the bed for a while. Hinata had never felt like this. She really and truly loved this man.

After that night it was like when they were alone they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Some nights Sasuke was slow and loving, other nights he was hard and demanding. She loved both sides but the nights she loved the most was when she was on top.

"Faster." He grunted as he gripped her hips.

She shook her head, "This is good." As she slowly moved on him.

She smiled at his annoyed face. He scowled at her. "My turn."

"No! Sasuke it's my turn tonight." She pouted and pushed his chest down. He obeyed like the good man he was and when he came it was a slow orgasm that took his breath away.

Hinata had never been happier in her life. Everything was going good for them. The only thing Hinata didn't understand was why they hadn't met each other's family.

"I'm too busy." Was basically always his excuse.

"You've told me so much about Itachi that I want to meet him. Please?" She pleaded, "I want you to get to know my sister and cousin."

He knew she wasn't on the best terms with her father. Knew that she cherished her older cousin and little sister. She wanted them to know the man that she loved.

"Can you describe him for us Hinata?" Her little sister Hanabi asked as she shared a look with Neji over lunch one day.

She told them everything about him, caring, funny, understanding, how incredibly handsome he is.

"Can't be the Sasuke we know," Neji muttered out.

Hanabi nodded, "Yeah he's none of those things." She shook her head, "Well the handsome part matches."

Neji groaned, "It's this company Sharingan. The owners' youngest son is Sasuke. He's a dick."

Hinata gasped at the foul language and Hanabi laughed, "Sis Neji speaks the truth. The Sasuke we know is rude to everyone. Father hates him."

Neji nodded, "And the older son stepped down so Sasuke will be in charge."

Hanabi waved her hand like it was no big deal, "You would know all this if you kept up with business politics."

Hinata nodded. She kept away from the business world ever since she was kicked out for standing up for her passion. Teaching. Eventually, her father came around and offered her support. So they were on speaking terms.

She promised them that they would meet her Sasuke soon. But Sasuke was always busy. When he saw how sad this was making her he would be extra sweet the next day.

A week later she got an email from Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. It was simple, just asking to meet up with her for lunch. The odd thing was that he told her not to mention it to his brother.

So with Sasuke at work, she went to a nice coffee shop and met Itachi. She saw him the second she walked in. He looked just like Sasuke, just an older version. When she walked up she noticed the stress lines on his face.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata."

She nodded, "You too. Sasuke has told me all about you." She smiled but frowned when he did.

"I wish I could say the same." He looked her straight in the eye. His eyes were cold. But at that moment he looked a little sad.

"Please don't be too mad at Sasuke. This wasn't his idea."

She was starting to not feel good, "What idea?"

He sighed, "To date you."

She flinched back and listened to what Itachi had to say.

Itachi Uchiha was the one supposed to take over Sharingan Corp. But he stepped down and passed it on to Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi then took a little vacation and during that time Madara, their uncle, convinced Sasuke to romance the daughter of the rival company-Byakugan. Hanabi would recognize him but Madara said there was another daughter that was away from all of this.

That's when Sasuke started frequenting her favorite café and Hinata never noticed him. Not even when she skimmed through the lobby for a seat, she had always overlooked him.

After a week he made sure to bump into her and ruin her cinnamon roll, knowing it was her favorite because he saw her order it every time.

She was trying hard not to cry in front of Itachi in public but it was hard. Her heart was breaking at being lied to.

"When I got back I noticed the change in him. He's not as rude. He smiles a little more. When I asked him what happened he would just grin like a besotted idiot."

This didn't help her at all.

"How'd you find out." Did Sasuke own up and confess to his brother? Was he thinking of telling her the truth?

"I invited myself over and saw a picture of you two. I got so mad that he would listen to our stupid uncle. I told him he needed to tell you."

She looked him dead in the eye, "What did he say to that?"

Itachi frowned, "That what you have is real now. That you didn't need to know how it started."

She couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears were streaming down her face. She had thought all of it was real, just to find out that the beginning wasn't real for Sasuke. The man she loved faked everything.

She thanked Itachi for being honest with her and declined his offer to take her home. She first went to Sasukes to gather her belongings she had slowly been leaving over there. Her overnight clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, all while ignoring Sasukes texts.

When he called she knew it was because he had just gotten home. He must have noticed all her stuff was gone. She answered the third time he called in a row.

"What's going on." He sounded annoyed.

"I know the truth." Was all she said. She was met with silence for a while.

"Let's talk."

"We ar-."

He interrupted her, "Not over the phone. I'm on my way."

She shook her head, "It's over Sasuke. Itachi told me everything. You lied to me! I don't want to see you again." She hung up on him.

She knew he would actually show up so she hid at her cousins' house for the week. She ignored all his phone calls, texts and even didn't go to her morning café in case he was there.

When the week ended of pain and heartbreak she knew she had to be brave. She assured her cousin she'll go back to her apartment and the first thing she'd do is change her locks. Well, she'd have to speak to the landlord about that.

"He's on vacation. Why?" The assistant asked.

"No reason." She muttered and left.

She called Sasuke and he answered before the first ring could finish.

"Hinata." He sounded urgent.

"Can we meet? I need my apartment key and I have your house key."

He named a fancy sit down restaurant.

"No Sasuke, this is just to exchange keys. Nothing more."

"Dinner is all I'm asking for. Please."

She had never heard him sound so weak like this.

"Fine." She hung up.

It had only been a week. She was still hurting but now she'd see him again. It was way too soon.

"What are you going to wear?" Hanabi asked. She came over after Hinata told her what Sasuke said.

She shrugged and Hanabi gasped, "You need to dress sexy so he sees what he's missing."

She frowned at that, "No."

Hanabi frowned, "Live a little! Show that jerk off!"

That was how she ended up in a white dress that barely reached her knees and showed off way too much cleavage.

She blushed at the way Sasuke stared at her. When they sat down it was awkward. Neither one of them speaking.

"I know-."

She shook her head, "I really don't want to hear it. I was always honest with you but you..." She looked down at the glass of water, "You lied to me from the beginning."

"It was just the beginning. I knew who you were but everything else was just us."

She was about to respond but the waiter came with their food. Once he stepped away Hinata looked back at Sasuke.

"You played me like a fool." She could feel the tears starting to come.

"No, I didn't. I love you Hinata, please."

"What did you hope to gain?" She braced herself.

"What? Nothing." They both froze and looked at each other.

"What did Itachi tell you?" He sighed. "My uncle kept telling me there was another daughter. He kept talking about you and wouldn't shut up. I remember thinking 'Oh great, there's another Hyuga out there' but he kept insisting and talking about how pretty you are."

She looked down at her food as he went on, "The Hyuga Corp is a rival company. I should know everything about them. It threw me off that there was an older sister. I tried to just look you up but there's hardly anything on you. So with an investigator, I tracked you down."

She slowly put down her silverware. He had her followed?

"No Hinata listen." He reached over the table and grabbed her hand, "I just needed to see you once. I was curious but when I saw you." You could hear the wonder in his voice.

She looked into his eyes and saw love. His love for her.

"You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I watched you for a week and couldn't believe how nice you were to everyone around you. I kept telling myself every day to tell you the truth but I was scared."

She was shocked, "You were scared?"

He nodded, "Yeah, scared you wouldn't understand and end it. It was foolish of me because there was only so much I could do to prevent meeting you're family."

She nodded, "And that was the only lie?"

"I swear it is. You are the best thing to ever happen in my life. I'll do whatever it takes to make up for it."

"Then let's meet my family. Then I get to meet yours." She smiled and he smiled back.

"I'd like that."

So with everything cleared up they were together again. When Itachi was confronted he admitted to twisting the story a little. Madara did chat Sasuke's ears off about Hinata but he didn't tell Sasuke to date her for some sinister plan. Dating her was all Sasukes idea.

Itachi had seen how it was eating Sasuke up with this lie between them so he met Hinata and told some of the truth. To free his brother from the guilt and to teach him a lesson. It hurt him too see his little brother miserable for a week but Itachi knew Sasuke wouldn't give up that easily.

Sasuke after hearing all this was not happy.

But it all turned out better than expected. A moment turned into so much more and the Hyuga woman he just wanted to see once, became his wife.

And two years into the marriage she gave him the best gift. A baby.


	5. My Real Life!

**No smut. **

**This is my real life! I just changed my name to Hinata and his name to Naruto.**

**So this chapter is written different because it's literally me and the ending just happened to me this morning!**

**Don't worry my readers, at home I'm currently working on a smutty chapter that will be released very soon.**

* * *

Working in a Hotel as a young female got you a lot of unwanted attention. Within the first week her trainer told her to buy a fake wedding ring at Walmart. That will stop about 70% of men.

It was hard for Hinata to be very single to suddenly married. She stumbled over the married questions guests asked her. After a week she had her story down.

It also helped that coworkers left and she got the morning shift, she hardly dealt with the weird ones checking in.

So when she started seeing Naruto Uzumaki around a lot she had to ask her coworkers.

"Yeah he's a new company. Said he's going to start coming every two weeks."

Naruto was handsome, but a lot older than her. She'd say close to her mother's age. He looked refined and a lot more handsome than guys her age.

A month of seeing him and not speaking to him was just fine with her. She always shot him a smile and he would smile back, just being polite.

She wondered if he did talk to any of her coworkers…

"Oh yeah we talk all the time."

She was enraptured by her night audit who worked overnight. She always relieved him at 7am.

"What do you talk about?"

He shrugged, "His work but lately he's been bringing in ladies."

She gasped, "No way!"

He nodded, just eating up all the attention she was giving him, "One time he walked in with two ladies."

She scoffed, "You're lying to me!"

Shaking his head, "No I'm serious. We even joked that I would send pretty ladies up to his room. Asked him what his type was and everything. And before you ask he said pretty like the lady on the Do Not Disturb signs."

She ran to the front desk to grab a DND sign. She frowned when the pretty lady looked nothing like her.

It wasn't till about a few months in that they spoke. She hardly saw him in the middle of her shift but there he was.

"I'm Naruto. You're the only one I haven't introduced myself to yet."

She nodded grinning, "Hinata." She reached out to shake his hand, "Yeah we hardly see each other."

He laughed, "I know." He looked outside, "I gotta go, see you."

She waved goodbye and that was how their interactions were for the next month. Just saying hi and good morning. He started asking her how her weekend was so she started asking about his.

"I think he's warming up to me." She told the Night Audit when she clocked in.

"He's old." He chuckled, "Wait your favorite actor is Dennis Quaid. What is up with you and old men?!"

She shrugged, "Maybe it's because I didn't have a father figure."

He stared at her, "I ain't paid enough to be your shrink. Just do him and get it over with."

She smiled, "Even if he somehow actually wanted to be with me I can't. I would never have sex with a guest."

Months went on and she started talking to him more. About the weather and stuff. She had actually quit college after a semester and decided this year, since she's still in her twenties, to go back.

"Yeah I have classes starting this semester but I only signed up for three. That way I can juggle full time work."

Naruto nodded and listened to her. It was like this conversation made him look at her a little differently. She thinks that he now sees her trying to do something more with her life and not just work front desk at a hotel. Which no big deal if she did but she wants more.

When Naruto leaves and comes back to check in it's always on the day she's off. So to see him in her arrivals she was surprised. Still, check in time was at 3pm when she clocked out so she was surprised to see him early.

He smiled, "Sorry I'm early. Is there any way I can check in?"

She grinned, "You're just in luck."

It was like there was something in the air that they both noticed but neither wanted to break.

She of course told Night Audit the next day at 7am.

"There's something happening. I can feel it. But it's gotta be just me. Why would he look twice at me?"

"Shut up. You look good. Well when you wear makeup."

She glared at her coworker but that was how they joked. Then she saw him. Naruto. He walked up to the front desk and she ran to him.

"Good morning!" Too perky in the morning but he didn't mind.

"Good Morning Hinata. My key didn't open the side door so I want to make sure before I go up to my room."

She smiled and took his key to the machine. Naruto starts going on about how his key doesn't work and Hinata must have done this on purpose since she made his key yesterday.

She grins and laughs while reading his key.

The system says it's still working. Something was wrong here.

It's when he repeats the same joke about how she did this to his key that she understands what he's doing. She smiles and reprograms the key, more for show at this point.

As she hands it back, "You're right, I just wanted to see you again."

His smirk made her stop breathing for a second, "Yeah me too." And then he walked away.

Once he was out of sight Hinata ran to the back office and started gushing to her coworker and repeating the interaction she just had with Naruto.

"I'm so not imagining it!"

A whole month goes by before she sees him again. It gives her time to calm her nerves. It couldn't go further than small little flirting.

And her mind forgets about it because so much happened in that month. The Assistant general manager had been gone for a few months and was talking to Hinata about working with her at her new location. Perfect timing because her General Manager was just a mess.

So she took her AGM up on her offer and went to do a small interview, she got the job of course. So then she put her two weeks in. Her messy boss did let her take her first week off to use up her vacation in which she spent all week at home writing fanfiction. Only on Friday a spur of the moment decision, she chopped off her long hair and now it's shoulder length.

She was ready for new changes in her life.

Day two into her last week of work she saw him. This was the first time since the little flirt interaction they had. He just smiled at her so she smiled back on his way out.

A second later he was walking back in, "You changed your hair."

She nodded smiling, "I don't like it too much."

He laughed, "It's better than mine." He took off his hat, shaved army style. "Ever since it was cut like this when I was 18 it hasn't grown back. Your hair is healthy so you can do whatever."

"I've never seen you without your hat on." She mused.

"Yup I'm bald."

She took that moment of silence to tell him, "Hey this is actually my last week."

He looked shocked, "No it's not."

She nodded, "Yeah but I'm going to be really close."

He slapped his hand on the counter, "Alright that's it I'm leaving."

She laughed, "Well I'm at a close hotel so if anyone pisses you off here you can stay there."

"Here let me give you," He starts reaching into his wallet.

She thinks he actually wants to follow her to the other hotel, so when he's handing over his business card they speak over each other.

Naruto: "Call me, we can hang out."

Hinata: "Yeah."

She freezes as she realizes what she just said yes too.

He smiles like he can't believe her response, "I thought you were married."

They both look to the ring on her finger. She spills the truth. She even shows him a close up of the ring where some of the small diamonds have fallen out.

"Wow I really thought you were married this whole time." He's grinning.

She pockets his card as he waves that he has too leave.

Hours later as she's writing this out for her fanfiction page she can't help but think that's why he flirted with her.

Because he thought she was a married woman. She wouldn't mind role playing it out with him. The thought actually turns her on.

* * *

**So now you know that my life is about to be very busy. Moving jobs, starting school, and instead of 7-3 I'll be working 11pm-7am soon.**

**I'll try to keep up with posting.**

**PS. I'm still in shock! The way he hinted at 'hang out' was definitely for smutty time.**


	6. A show for the Best Friend

"Please say something." His pleading voice rang loud in her ears.

She zoned out far from where she was currently sitting across the table from her husband.

"You… Yo-You." She took in a deep breath trying to control her stuttering.

Which was a huge thing in itself. She hasn't stuttered since Freshman year in college when she met her husband.

He knew that as well, "Just think about it and if you have any questions I'll answer. But please really think about it."

She closed her eyes and asked her first question, "You really want to have sex in front of your best friend?" Not looking into his handsome blue eyes gave her the confidence to talk about it.

"I do. You've seen the way he's stared at you."

Hinata had noticed. She met Sasuke first and became somewhat a silent friend since they always chose to keep quiet. It was almost funny how many classes they had in the morning and how Sasuke always made a beeline for her once he spotted her.

"My roommate is begging me to take a night class with him."

She looked up at him shocked. They had only exchanged "Good Morning" and "See you next time." Mostly it was her who said that and he'd nod with a "Hn"

She nodded, "Are you? What class?"

He frowned, "I owe him and English II."

She nodded but was a little sad; they had English 1 together and really helped each other out with the essays, swapping each other's to critique.

"Here." He started sliding a piece of paper to her.

She read aloud, "K. Yuhi. Monday and Wednesday at 6:30pm" It was the same teacher from English 1.

He nodded while standing up, "I know you really liked her. Think about it." Before he could leave he turned around, "Please. My roommate is annoying and I don't want to fail."

It was sweet how apparently he thought he'd fail without her so the next day she signed up for it. It was worth doing a late class to see his smirk when she told him.

Time went by and she was sitting in the back near the window, she knew Sasuke preferred this general spot. She left two spots to her left for Sasuke and his roommate.

She smiled when Sasuke came in, "Good Evening."

Before he could do anything a blonde boy behind him pushed forward, "You must be Hinata!"

She blushed at how close he got to her face, that's when she noticed his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm Naruto. Sasuke said he couldn't take late classes because you don't."

She smiled and looked at Sasuke who frowned and pushed Naruto out of the way but before he could take the middle seat Naruto jumped for it.

"Dibs!"

From then on it was them three and Naruto talked so much but it made Hinata happy. She was laughing at the things Naruto said. That was when she first started noticing the stares from Sasuke.

"Come over Hinata! Then we can work on our outlines and what we are going to write about!"

That's when it all began. Sasuke never said anything about being into her, she guesses it's because of how quick she started dating Naruto. The stares started occurring less and less and Sasuke actually dated around but no girl ever stuck.

The last stare she got from Sasuke was when he came to visit and got drunk. While changing into her pajamas she heard the door close and rushed out thinking it was Sasuke trying to leave.

"He is too drunk to drive!" She skidded to a stop in the living room when she noticed Naruto was passed out.

Her yell brought out Sasuke who went into the bathroom. She noticed his eyes widen and fixate lower than her face. When she followed his line of sight she saw her breasts and remembered she was topless in her rush.

"EEP!" and she covered her breasts with her arms. She turned around and ran for her bedroom.

That was just last week.

"Of course your yell woke me up. It's fascinating to see he wants you. And I know you want him."

"Na-Naruto!" She exclaimed.

He waved a hand in the air as to brush her off, "C'mon! If I wasn't in the picture I know you two would've dated!"

"You have no way of knowing that!" but it was very flattering to think so.

Naruto shook his head from across the table, "I thought you were off limits! Being the friendly guy I am I asked Sasuke first before asking you out. He shrugged!"

Honestly she thought she would date Sasuke but that thought vanished the second she met Naruto.

"He wanted to object but he doesn't like showing emotions."

She nodded in agreement.

"So why not make him show emotion?" His sinister grin was rare and it turned her on. Usually it was only directed to her on nights where he wanted to be rough.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

She was awarded with a huge grin.

Weeks passed before Sasuke finally agreed on a day that he could drink with Naruto again. While Naruto was getting Sasuke a little tipsy she was supposed to be touching herself on full display.

She knew the fun was about to start when she heard her husband loud and clear.

"That restrooms out of order! Use the one in my bedroom. Be quiet or you'll wake Hinata up!"

It was happening. Hinata held her breath as he made his way to the restroom. He knew the layout so she wasn't worried. She knew the second he noticed her because he hesitated turning the restroom light off, leaving a soft yellow glow across her bed.

"Fuck." He whispered.

He stared and stared as she fondled her breast and circled her clit with her other hand.

"Fuck"

"Sasuke." She lightly moaned and waited for him to meet her eyes. "Take a seat." She tilted her head to the foot of her bed where Naruto had placed a chair earlier.

He slowly walked to the chair, never taking his eyes off her. Once he got a good view she spread her legs far apart, showing off her glistening wet folds.

"Fuck."

She smiled that she reduced him to one word she had never heard him say.

He grabbed his crotch through his jeans and at that moment Naruto busted in.

Sasuke jumped and started fumbling but Naruto was quick to push him down.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke."

It was almost funny how shocked Sasuke looked and then he turned to look at me.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke." Hinata demurely tried to say.

It worked because he slowly sat down again. Hinata made room for Naruto once he stripped down. They had talked beforehand about the positions they would use.

First one would be reverse cowgirl.

She moaned as she sank on Narutos cock. She would never get tired of it. She started off just moving her hips slowly back and forth.

She opened her eyes as Naruto spanked her. Moaning when she looked and saw Sasukes hard cock. He was rubbing himself slowly and taking it all in.

Hinata squeaked when Naruto gripped her hips tight and started thrusting up into her. She moaned with every hard thrust and she noticed Sasuke started rubbing faster.

When Naruto stopped, Hinata kept up the fast rhythm, bouncing on him while squeezing her tits hard.

The sight of Sasukes hard dick was helping her reach the edge. But it was when he moaned, a deep, heavy, throaty, moan that she climaxed.

"Sasuke!" She cried out and couldn't stop as Naruto kept pumping in her.

"Oh Sasuke! Oh Sasuke!"

Narutos drilling and her imagining it was Sasuke fucking her made her come again, clenching her pussy tight around his cock he came.

"Sasuke!" She sobbed as Naruto grunted and sent a few more thrusts, pushing his cum deep in her.

She jerked open her eyes as she felt warm thick liquid on her boobs. She gasped at Sasukes cock so close to her as he emptied himself. She immediately started rubbing his cum on her nipples.

All you could here in the room was them panting.

"Naruto that was a great gift." Sasuke panted as he sat back down.

Naruto laughed and it stirred Hinata who was slouched on top of him still, her face near his feet.

"But Hinata for my gift from you I want my cock in you."

She smiled at him, "Come give it to me."

* * *

I kept going from third POV to first POV. When I caught what I was doing I tried to fix it but you might catch some first POV sentences.

Im going to be honest. I was too much into the story that by the time I got to the sex scene I was tired of this short and didn't give the scene my best. Don't expect a story plot for next one lol

Next one will probably just be a continuation of this.


	7. A hero Promise Broken

**Warning: Death and suicide**

**I watched a bunch of My Hero Academia and this popped up in my head.**

**Also first time using these line breaks. Testing out if I like them.**

* * *

She didn't want to think about today, the last day of school. All through the hallways she thought of how everyone was going to go down different paths. Sure we all had the same dream to become a hero but that didn't change the facts that they would be separated.

Four years of fighting alongside each other brought everyone close.

"We all need one last photo with each other!" Ino yelled as she dragged everyone nearby.

Hinata smiled at the sight of people objecting and some yelling they agree.

"Hinata just in time! We need everyone for this photo!"

Hinata laughed and eagerly joined them to the back of the classroom.

"Mr. Kakashi please take our photo!"

Hinata was surprised their homeroom teacher was on time. Probably the only day he was. Of course it had to be the last day.

"Get together." He mumbled behind his mask.

To this day they never saw his face. Even when the notorious three tried all day to trap him.

Notorious three were just what they called the top three strongest students in their class. They were top three in the whole school actually.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Just thinking of Naruto stirred the butterflies in her stomach but she faced forward and smiled. Of course she had peeked at him when she entered. It was hard to miss him when he was loudly yelling and he seriously was a light in every room.

"I'll print this out right after the ceremony!" Ino let everyone gather around as we looked at the digital camera.

She got squished between her best friends, Shino and Kiba.

When Ino started tearing up Sakura slowly rubbed her back, "This isn't the last time okay? Even if some of us drift apart let's promise to meet up at least once a year or so."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, "Let's promise as heroes to meet once a year!"

They suddenly formed a circle with Naruto putting his hand out in the middle.

Sasuke was next, followed by Sakura. Slowly one by one around the circle they all touched hands and promised: "As heroes!"

Hinata doesn't know why but she had a depressing thought that the circle would dwindle if anyone died.

She thought maybe Shikamaru had the same thought when their eyes met.

Shaking the thought away she joined everyone to get ready for the ceremony.

* * *

She was breathing hard and knew that she couldn't stop right now. The mission was to save the girl with the powerful quirk. A quirk that could erase all other quirks within her radius.

She's grateful she took combat training as a kid and continued on all her life. Because this little girl-Arial- had no control over her quirk.

She teamed up with some old classmates and some new hero's she had never worked with before. She remembered the happiness she felt when she learned she would work with Naruto. Currently the number five hero.

Afterward she wants to congratulate him because he's so close to his dream of being number one.

But so far the mission took the turn for the worse. The walls started moving by a villain quirk and it separated everyone.

She wished for everyone's safety. It looks like the villains split the heroes to pick them off one by one.

Her quirk was the map to locating the girl in the maze. Her eyes let her see-through anything, 360 all-around visual. She could even see the veins and organs in people, giving her the advantage of where to hit to give some serious damage to her opponent.

But she was separated so now the others didn't know where to go. She couldn't stop though and kept running. She was startled when she turned the corner and her quirk stopped working. She ran back to remember the route to the girl.

Around the next corner, she was suddenly surrounded but she kept pushing through. If she didn't have a quirk than neither did they.

Obviously her opponents were also trained for this purpose. And before she knew it she was getting swarmed.

"Hime! I'm here!"

She sighed in relief when she heard Naruto yell her hero name. When the villains saw how more troubling Naruto was they mostly swarmed him. She managed to pick off the few that stuck on her and ran to the room she knew Arial was in.

She didn't even need to say anything. Arial took one look at her and jumped in her arms. This was the most difficult part. To get out with Ariel in her arms would be a challenge.

"This way!" Of course, Naruto was able to punch his way through and lead them away. Them running through the building helped Sasuke and Sakura take out their opponents. Apparently the villains relied too heavily on their quirks.

It was near the end that the building started going in lockdown. All the walls nearby were starting to be closed off by metal doors slamming down.

She tried pushing Ariel into Narutos arms, really having to pry Ariels arms from around her neck.

"Take her!"

She was never good with speed but the top three looked like they were waiting around for her.

Naruto started shaking his head like he knew her thoughts.

"I'm slowing you down! You need to take her!"

Narutos lips drew into a small tight line, he shook his head again, "Not happening! Sakura!"

The top three had still worked closely after graduating so it came to no surprise that they could communicate with just a few looks and nods.

When Sakura reached her, she grabbed Ariel into her arms and suddenly Hinata herself was picked up.

She gasped and looked up into Narutos grinning face, "What kind of hero would I be if I didn't save a pretty lady."

She blushed and pushed her head into his chest missing the look he shot down at her.

When they were saved the girl ran to Naruto, "What about me?! Am I a pretty lady!"

Hinata smiled at this girls personality, glad that the girl was able to smile.

Naruto chuckled, "Of course! The pretty princess!" He looked over Ariels head and shot Hinata a wink.

When all the boring statements were made about what happened it was time to say goodbye to everyone who helped make the mission a success.

"See you next week at the get together okay!" Sakura yelled as she walked away with Sasuke.

Hinata nodded in return and looked up curiously at Naruto who was hanging around.

"It was really great to work with you again Hinata." He said as he walked a little closer.

She nodded and blushed, they hadn't been this close in awhile and honestly she thought they would never be like this.

"I'll see you at the get together right?" He asked her as she looked into his blue eyes. Shining with joy.

"Yes. I promised didn't I?" She teased him.

He grinned, "A hero promise!"

* * *

The first year they met up everyone was there.

The second-year everyone was there.

But shortly after the second time, they lost one.

Everyone knew that the third time would be different with one missing.

* * *

"She'll be here." Naruto mumbled out as he looked at the door. As if staring at it hard would conjure up Hinata.

His ex-girlfriend.

She had broken up with him when she started taking matters into her own hands.

"How is she doing?" Choji asked as they started sitting down at the table.

Naruto sighed, "She stopped answering my calls and texts. What about you Shino?"

Shino didn't look happy, "She's ignoring me since I told her she's going down a dangerous path."

Naruto gripped his hand into a fist. Hinata hadn't been the same since Kiba died. He didn't blame her since she was there to witness his death.

She lived with the regret of not being able to save him. Ever since then she had been hunting the villain organization to get her revenge.

"But she made a hero promise," Ino whispered. The others nodded along with her.

"Then she might not show up. She's going down a villainous path."

Everyone stopped what they were thinking to stare at Sasuke. He himself had almost changed when his brother was murdered.

Naruto almost teared up thinking about that. They were all so close. To think one of them dead and one of them becoming a villain before their eyes.

It was when the food was brought out that Hinata walked in.

Sure enough she was dressed all in black in a skin tight suit. Something a R rated hero would wear.

Gasps went around the table.

"We didn't-" Ino trailed off, it was obvious what she was going to say.

Hinata nodded as she sat next to Shino and across from him. He noticed that she wouldn't look at him at all.

"I wanted to come one last time."

Sakura frowned, "Why does this have to be the last? We made a hero promise."

Hinata nodded and looked straight into Sakuras eyes, "That's exactly why. I thought I'd tell you guys that in the next few months I have to do things that are not heroic. I'll be branded a villain."

"Now wait up-" Ino started saying loudly but Hinata quieted her down.

"If we meet in the battlefield don't go easy on me because I sure wont."

Shino hit his fist against the table, "I was Kibas best friend as well. This isn't what he would've wanted! He'd be so disappointed in you."

It was a harsh thing to say but it needed to be told to Hinata.

She nodded, "I'm not doing this for him anymore."

No one believed those words, this was always about Kiba.

When she left it was in a flash that surprised everyone, she had never been able to do that.

* * *

Naruto and the others thought maybe she would be satisfied when she killed Kibas murderers but she wasn't.

It became clear to them that they would have to kill her to stop her.

"Ino went up against her ad she said that Hinata had the perfect killing shot and didn't take it." Sakura told him over the phone.

He sighed, "She still killed two pro heroes the other week." His heart chocked itself at those words. He still remembers the sweet girl who saved others and blushed at his flattering words.

"Apparently Sasuke knew them so he's tracking her." Sakura whispered. No doubt because Sasuke was home in the apartment those two lived in.

"Someone has to take her down." He mumbled with no emotion.

"Oh Naruto, I'm sorry."

He hung up not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

The next time the group got together they talked about trapping Hinata and locking her up.

The plan was set in motion and that night before bed he wished that no one was killed. That they got her and that was that.

Shikamaru and Ino followed her for weeks, finding the perfect time and place to trap her.

"At the end of the day she always goes to the same house. She's there for about an hour before coming out looking glazed over. The security have to help her to the car."

Naruto got the police involved so they could get info on the house and who owned it.

"So the house belongs to a notorious crime lord Toneri?" Sakura asked as they all met up again.

Naruto nodded, "His quirk is Brainwash. Lasts for about a day."

"So Hinata is ordered to go there every night to get another 'wash'?" Shino said.

Naruto nodded grimly. A small part of him was relieved to know Hinata wasn't doing all this because of her own choosing.

"So we need to save her" Sakura said and Naruto could see the determination in her eyes. Naruto could see it in everyones eyes.

"Well let's save her then." Naruto ordered and everyone nodded.

Shikamaru already had a plan for that.

* * *

It was going good until Hinata remembered.

"Focus!" Naruto yelled in her face but she still seemed out of it.

She looked around at everyone putting up a fight. He was tasked with getting Hinata out. Once she was safe he would come back in and help.

"I- I."

Hinata had kept stuttering the second she was free from Toneri. He started to worry when Hinata started crying.

"I got you. We need to go." He wasn't prepared for Hinata to hit him, leaving his arms numb.

"What are you doing!" He yelled and some of his comrades tried to look at them.

Hinata cried while looking at him. It wasn't the sadness in her eyes that cut him off from what he was about to say. It was the look in her eyes… This was the end.

"No!"

"I killed them! What kind of hero am I!" She started bawling loudly. Naruto just wishes that he could pull her into his arms.

"No! It wasn't you! You were being forced to do it!" He tried to make her see reason.

"The heroes I killed…"

Naruto was about to speak but the next words shut him up.

"The children…" She muttered out.

He froze. He didn't know she had killed any children but it had been a year since he saw her last. She could've done anything during that time.

Hinata must have sensed him freezing at that.

"You didn't know I killed children as they begged for their lives." Hinata cried as she started backing away.

"You didn't mean to." Now Naruto was crying as he kept following closer to her.

She stepped fast and quick and hit Naruto in the knee. Forcing him to fall down.

When he saw her directing her hand towards herself he tried yelling.

"I have to." She told him as she ignored his cries.

And with that she struck herself. With her quirk he knew there would be no mistake and that she hit the mark that would kill her.

* * *

Everyone blamed themselves. Mostly Naruto and Shino. If only they had seen the signs in their loved one this could have been prevented.

Shino retired but still met up with everyone when they got together.

Naruto took a yearlong break before getting back out there and becoming the Number One Hero.


	8. Small Town

When Hinata moved here a year ago she didn't think she'd still be in this little town.

She came running out here just to escape the painful memories. But as she sits here having lunch with all her new friends she realizes maybe it's time to go back out there.

To spend so much money on her environmental science degree just to be a small town librarian wasn't how she imagined her life to be.

And yes she loved this town and all the friends she made but she still loved botany. She just loved going out on the field and taking samples of the flowers. This town had no use for that here.

After her husband's death she had thought she'd never be happy again but she was. Thanks to all these people around her. Maybe it was time to go now. Of course she'd still visit.

She slowly started staring one by one at her friends. Ino the florist who shared her love for flowers, Shikamaru the doctor who was easily the smartest in the group, Sakura the nurse who did most of the workload since Shikamaru is lazy. One by one she just thanked them in her head. When she connected eyes with the Sheriff she paused. He was looking right at her as well.

She grinned as she took in his bright blue eyes. Naruto Uzumaki was really handsome and she as well as everyone knew he was going to be the next mayor after his dad.

The others must have noticed them just grinning at each other.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked slowly with a little tease in her voice.

This moment was the best time to say it. They only managed to gather everyone for only one night of the month.

So she looked at them and smiled, "Thank you."

They all grinned back, "What for honey?" Ino asked as she put a gentle hand on Hinatas shoulder.

"I never thought I could be happy again, especially when I first moved here but you all were so friendly and welcoming that here I am!" She took in a deep breathe, "I'm finally ready."

"Ready for what?" Shino a middle school teacher and one of her closest friends asked.

"I'm ready to go back." That earned gasps from everyone.

The shock on everyone's face made her giggle, "Guys I said when I got here that this was just some time away for me."

Ino scoffed, "Yeah over a year ago! We just thought that you loved it here so now you're here!"

She smiled gently at Ino, "I do love it here but-"

"No buts just stay!" Naruto raised his voice that it shocked her.

She stared into his eyes that were begging her to change her mind.

"I just didn't think I'd be a librarian."

"What's wrong with being a librarian?" Sasuke asked and she knew it was because his mom was the librarian before her. His mother even said she'd take the job back when Hinata was ready to leave.

"Nothing just that it's not my passion. I love botany. I miss studying plants and trying to figure out the why's of them. They don't need anyone like that here."

Silence because it was true. My field of work was not needed here. Before anyone could break the silence Naruto jumped up and stormed out.

Hinata didn't even think of what she was doing she just rushed to follow him. She caught up as he opened his car door.

"Please don't be mad." She gently whispered.

She had gotten really close to Naruto that at times it felt like she knew him better than he did. The thing is he could say the same about her.

He shook his head, his back still to her so she saw his blonde hair sway at the shake.

"I'm just surprised. Why didn't you say anything last night?"

Naruto and her were known to have dinner together a lot. It kept the other from feeling lonely while their friends went out on dates. She always imagined that it would turn into a real date between them but Naruto seemed to turn away from her at times.

"It literally just became a thought just now as I was sitting with everyone. And what better time than when we are all together?" She rubbed his shoulder gently.

He slowed his breathing down, "So when do you leave?" He asked.

She laughed, "I'll know when I get a job. I'll start looking next week."

He finally turned to look at her, "So that's it? After all this time you're just going to leave?"

His face was serious and she smiled trying to lighten the mood, "Of course I'll visit when you're the mayor."

He grinned, "Oh only when I'm the mayor? You better visit more than that."

**6 Months Pass By**

Hinata was finally really settled in. Settled in her job as well and now Naruto was actually visiting her! She smiled as she waited for him at the end of her driveway.

She had found a job in the closest big city which was about two hours from Naruto. From everyone she meant.

She jumped up and hugged him tight when he finally parked and got out. It had been too long! Since the moment she had said goodbye to everyone before driving off.

"What's the plans for tonight? You going to show me the big city?" He asked as he grabbed his bag out of the back seat. We had already agreed he would stay the night.

"Do you really want to see the city?" She asked as he nudged her along.

"Well I showed you my lovely home town didn't I?"

This was true. He was her first friend in that small town.

"Well I can but I did also buy everything for Ramen."

"Ramen it is! Ramen it will always be!" He laughed, "You know my weakness."

She laughed as she closed the door behind him. "Well here's the lovely couch." She had tried to get him a hotel but he insisted he was fine with her couch.

"It's just perfect." He dropped his bag on it and turned back to her.

The day with Naruto was perfect and when it was time to start cooking he sat on a stool at her island and gave her up to dates on everyone. She already knew most since she calls Ino and Sakura almost every day but she didn't stop him.

It was great and didn't feel different at all until bed time. She ran down with sheets, pillows and a blanket.

He smiled as she came bounding in, "I'll be fine Hinata. This is a step up from Sasukes hard floor when we had sleepovers growing up."

She still put the sheet over the couch. The day was going by too fast for her liking.

He thought the same thing too, "I can't believe today is already over."

She nodded in full agreement, "I'll visit you next time."

He sat down on the now covered couch as she started plumping the pillows.

"When will that be?"

She honestly didn't know. It took them six months to plan this visit. Would it be longer next time?

She looked at him when he clasped her hand. She dropped the pillow as he tugged her towards him. He didn't stop tugging even though she was practically on him so she naturally put a leg on either side until she was straddling him.

"Naru-" She whispered as he pulled her into a kiss.

It was so much more than she imagined. The feel of his lips as they caressed hers gently. She let out a light moan when he gently touched her lips with his tongue. She softly opened her lips a little just for Naruto to groan and push in.

It been so long since she had felt this kind of touch. She rolled her hips and was rewarded with Naruto pushing up as hard as he can. From that moment they ripped off each other's clothes as fast as possible.

Once nothing was in their way Naruto gently pushed her on the couch. She lightly moaned at the cool satin touch of the sheet to her back and gasped when Naruto latched onto a nipple.

The sight of Naruto sucking on her nipple had her moaning and randomly tightening a fistful of his hair in her hands. When he pulled back she stared at him with love. His eyes softened.

"Are you ready?" He asked even though he didn't need to since he was lightly touching her wet folds.

"Yes." She moaned as he gently pushed in.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started pumping.

She couldn't stop moaning, it had been too long.

"I can't last. I'm sorry." He grunted into her neck.

She shook her head, "Nothing… sorry about… I can't.. Either." It was hard to talk when he was pumping steadily into her. Sometimes going deeper with each thrust.

He leaned back a little to pinch her clit as he sped up. The pinch set her off and she started wailing.

"NaRUTo!" Her legs curled on their own from the climax and she couldn't stop shaking as Naruto was fucking her hard, pounding her into the couch.

"GNNN HINATA!" He yelled and then started twitching in spurts of what she knew was him coming.

Nothing mattered right now but this moment. What did this mean between them? She didn't know know but right now it didn't matter as she started falling asleep.

The next morning she woke up alone.

"Naruto?" She called out because the last thing she remembered was Naruto crawling into bed with her. When she got up she noticed a piece of paper on her nightstand.

_I wouldn't have been able to leave if I just didn't leave while you were sleeping. Last night was amazing. It was everything I wanted and more since the moment I met you. But it took six months to see you. I can't do long distance and I also can't ask you to move back with me. Neither of us would be happy._

_I'll call you._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

She crumpled up the note as she silently cried. She didn't get any say in this. They would what just forget about last night? Go back to being friends like before? Hinata wasn't a good actor, nor did she want to be.

She ignored his calls. She would text excuses to him.

_Sorry busy with work. _

_ Sorry I fell asleep. _

_ Sorry out with friends. _

_ Can't talk right now, can I call you back?_

She of course never called him. He would say how it was important he speak with her and he even planned to visit her again really soon.

_Don't, work is hectic I don't have time for a visit._

Not true but he didn't know that. The thought of seeing him so soon was just hurtful. She didn't want to put herself through that. She didn't even tell him that she'd be in town.

Only because she needed to see the doctor.

"You could've found a closer doctor." Shikamaru mumbled.

Sakura scoffed, "We love seeing you! What brings you in today…" She mumbled off as she read the notes Hinata filled out.

"No way!" Sakura yelled as Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance. He had already read why she was here.

Shikamaru stepped in all professional, "Well Hinata this visit is easy. We are just going to draw some blood from you and send it into testing. In a few days we'll call you and let you know the results."

She nodded as he started getting what he needed. Usually Sakura would be doing that but she was in shock.

"Do you know who the father is?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Be professional." Shikamaru snapped.

Sakura glared at him, "This is my friend Hinata!"

"Just think of who recently visited her and is now sulking ever since."

Hinata couldn't help but blush, giving her away.

"But please don't say anything to him! I'll tell him if it's positive!"

They both agreed of course because it's their job not to give out personal information and she left town right after that. She didn't want to get caught there.

Time passed really slowly for her. Every phone call had her jumping in alarm, rushing to get it but it was never from the number she wanted.

Naruto was starting to get more persistent and swore he would wait outside her door. She texted him that she just needed time and they could go back to being friends after that.

_No! That's exactly why I need to speak with you! Not through text! _

She didn't understand what for. He said in his note he can't do long distance. But what if she was pregnant? How would that work because she knows he would want to be in the baby's life. She wouldn't be able to go out in the field into unknown plants that could be harmful or they could host harmful animals around them.

Sure she loved plants but she had always dreamed of being a mother. She and her late husband had been trying for a baby right before he passed. They talked about her quitting work and being a stay at home mom.

She closed her eyes and imagined her life raising a baby in the city or back home. Home where all her friends are and that she could totally be a librarian and raise a baby at the same time even if Naruto wasn't in the picture.

But what if she wasn't pregnant. Hinata couldn't ignore the painful feeling she felt at that thought.

The next morning she got the phone call she was waiting for.

She called work and quit. She would deal with her living situation later. She rushed in packing a bag and driving. She only sent one text to Sakura when she got close to town. Asking where Naruto was. He was home.

She parked outside his house and noticed the other car in the driveway. His parents were visiting. That didn't deter her.

She rang him up and not a second later he was answering.

He sounded surprised and hopeful, "Hinata."

She could hear through the phone Kushina yelling, "Tell her you're an id-"

"Wait a second I can't hear you." Naruto said as Kushina got softer in the background. Hinata looked up too see Naruto step on his porch, closing the front door.

"Hinata I don't want to just be friends. Not after that night. It's been torture not hearing from you since."

"But your note…" She whispered as she maybe started tearing up. He still wanted to be with her even though she'd been ignoring him.

"I can do long distance! I thought I couldn't but this has been torture! Yet I feel so much peace just hearing your voice. We can facetime and skype all night. We can do this!"

She smiled at him looking so pumped up from a phone conversation.

She tried to sound serious, "But I can't."

He tilted his head, "Can't?" He seemed confused.

"I can't do long distance." She whispered.

He squeezed his eyes shut and he looked like he was going to cry. She had to put him out of his misery.

"I can't do long distance so that's why I'm right here." She opened her door and saw Naruto snap his eyes open and look to her.

He immediately hung up and sprinted to her. Scooping her up and spinning her around.

"Stop I'm getting dizzy!" She laughed as he set her down and started kissing her.

She heard loud cheering and clapping and looked to see Narutos parents on the porch watching them.

He grabbed her hand but before she followed she tugged, getting him to stop.

She gently led his hand on her belly. She started smiling when he started to grin.

"You're pregnant?" He asked as he gently rubbed her stomach gently.

She nodded, "I had Shikamaru confirm it."

He kissed her hard before he turned to his parents, "You're going to be grandparents!"

She laughed at how Kushina got even more loud than she thought was possible as the new grandparents kept congratulating them.

* * *

**I was watching Virginia River on Netflix and came up with this short.**


	9. Zombie Survival

**Disclaimer: I have not studied plants, do not take the plants I used in this story and try to make your own medicine. **

**I just love environmental science so I'm interested in botany. **

* * *

When they dumped our bags upside down to empty them I knew they would be curious of mine. Kiba had all the weapons, which they immediately confiscated. Shino had all the basic essentials to survive, also confiscated.

I sat crying as everything we gathered was being taken from us when they got to my bag.

"What the-?" The blonde one questioned as only plants, stems, and leaves fell out all contained in different sized plastic bags. Not only that but some bags contained already made cream and ointments.

The pink haired girl started grabbing at them, I cringed and hoped she wouldn't crush them, that could make some of them useless.

"What were you before this?" She turned her emerald eyes on me.

_This_.

**_This_** meaning the zombie outbreak. It was hard to imagine a life before **_this_**. And yet I clearly remember the beginning of this. Because I was _there_.

Hyuuga corporation is where all this started and no one even knows. My family had a dirty secret of tests being experimented on. One of the experiments turned into the very first zombie. I was lucky that hadn't happened to me when I was experimented on.

What I used to curse at was my saving grace now. I ended up with powerful eyesight that could see far and see through anything. Even a human body. The only failing part was that it changed my pupil color to white, almost matching the white of my eyes. Most strangers think I'm blind upon meeting me.

The dark scary man went to grab for me when I didn't answer fast enough. Even though we were all tied up Shino and Kiba immediately moved their bodies to block him.

If we had to fight we'd lose. It was three to three and first off I didn't know how to fight and we also had no weapons. Second I could see in the far off distance their camp which had more people standing by.

The way the people at camp were standing it was clear they were waiting for a signal.

"Don't." I tried to keep as quiet as I could, "I count five more."

The black haired man who was near us, unfortunately heard me. "How'd you know that!" In a slightly raised whisper.

"What?" Both of his comrades asked.

He spun around to face them, "She knows there's five more."

Now that I had their attention I thought of a way to get us out of this.

"Look." I waited for them to turn to me, "I see one of them is injured somehow and the little one…" I tilted my head in the little boys direction, in hopes I could see better, "Somethings wrong with his arm but I would need to get a closer look."

It freaked out the pink girl and the scary guy but the blonde guy…

"You can help him?" The worry in his voice was clear and evident.

I nodded, "As long as you set us free after."

The scary man scoffed, "Who's to say you don't poison them in the first place."

He had a point that his pink haired friend agreed on.

"You can keep us tied up until they both are back on their feet."

The blonde man stepped up really close. Even in the night I could see the blue in his eyes.

"If they die I will kill you. Deal?"

I nodded, "Deal."

They started putting everything back in the bags.

"Be gentle." I whispered to the pink haired girl, "Some of those are poisonous and will release toxins if crushed."

She immediately started being more gentle in placing the bags in my backpack. I did over exaggerate a little. I made it sound like the toxins will become airborne but they won't. We'd have to touch or ingest it and it being in a bag was a little safe.

After they picked everything up they led us to their camp. I was not surprised we only encountered one zombie that the blonde man took care of quick. My homemade spray kept them away.

"Sakura?" A little whisper from the only female that was waiting at camp.

The pink haired girl, now known as Sakura, went up and hugged the blonde female.

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

The blonde had stayed next to me in the middle and he nodded as we got close, "I'm here, Sasuke is bringing up the tail."

_Naruto,_ it suited him. I pushed the thought away and focused on the injured man nearby. With my eyesight it was clear it was two small kidney stones. The stones were close to passing, which made this easy. Maybe just an antibiotic. . . My eyes widened when I saw a third larger one. He would need something for that.

I next turned to the little boy and up close my suspicions were correct. A snake bite.

I turned to face Naruto, "Can you describe the snake that bit him?"

I could see the other campers were curious but now wasn't the time.

"No. It was too dark, we heard him cry out but he said he was fine."

When I stepped forward I was blocked by Sakura and the blonde girl.

"Only you. These two will have to stay behind on watch."

I could see the others agreeing.

Kiba hissed, "You expect us to let her go off on her own? No way, one of us goes with her."

I took a step closer to Shino, "I'll need both of our backpacks, he knows how to prepare some of the plants."

I was trying to not give out our names. It got silent, they really didn't want two unknown people next to their comrades.

"We don't have time for this. That boy is poisoned and I can help."

Sasuke stepped forward, "Fine he can tag along but we want answers after you're done." He didn't ask so I didn't answer and instead took another step to the boys tent.

On the way there the blonde girl stepped up to me, "What about the man?" and behind her was a pale guy giving her comfort.

"Kidney stones. Two are about to pass but I'll need to give him something to alieve the pain for the third big one."

That gave her some comfort. I moved in the tent where I saw the boys arm was flaring up.

I turned to Shino, "Get everything ready to make a root poultice and root tea. From the same plant."

I gently dug around till I found what I was needing, "White snakeroot."

I could feel Sakura and Naruto watching me. Sakura got close and was asking questions.

"I was a second year med student at Baylor hospital before all this. I'm like the groups doctor but we ran out of medicine a while ago. We've raided a few places but they've been empty." She sighed. It must have been hard not to able to do much for them.

I nodded, remembering her question about what I was before this. "I was a botanist. Worked in a lab just studying plants."

We made small talk for a little bit while the tea heated up. Once done I passed the tea to Sakura, "Make the man drinks this. He will think it tastes nasty but he must drink it. This will help and later I'll give him an antibiotic."

She nodded and walked away. I know she was a little weary but I had to trust in her to make sure he drank it.

With the poultice ready I wrapped the boys arm. Only time will tell if this works. I would feel more confident if I had been able to do this right after he was bit but now. . . I could only hope for the best.

I reached back in the bag for garlic, "Let's make the antibiotic." Shino nodded.

As the days went on the two injured started showing improvement. The people in this camp actually introduced themselves. Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Sasuke insisted the backstory but I told them I'd die if either of those two died so what was the point until they were better. The others could see from my side and didn't push it.

Choji, the man with kidney stones was up first.

"Thank you so much."

I waived him off, "You would've passed them on your own but it would've been very long and painful."

He chuckled, "That's why I'm thanking you."

With him up and about I was being treated almost like a friend. Shino as well but they were still weary of Kiba. Probably because he still came off mean to them. Kiba still had to be locked up all the time while Shino was just locked up for about half the day.

They didn't lock me up at all but I saw how Naruto was keeping watch on me at all times. At night I offered to be tied up so I could still be with my friends.

These people were really nice. . .but we had been fooled before.

"Don't fall for it, let's just hope that boy gets up and they actually let us go." Kiba hissed one night.

I nodded, that's all we could hope for.

Two days later the boy, Konohamaru, was awake. I sat by his side and tended to him. It was about an hour later he could focus and speak, "Are you an angel?"

I smiled while Naruto laughed, clearly happy about the boy being fully awake.

"This angel saved you." Before I could say anything to that Naruto started crying, "Don't ever keep something like that from me again. I almost lost you."

I slowly stepped out of the tent, giving them the alone time they needed. Not that they were alone long. Once the others noticed I walked out smiling they sighed in relief and started going in the tent.

While they were distracted I grabbed the homemade spray I made from my bag and started spraying around the camp. I had been discreetly doing different sections of the camp while no one noticed. Which was hard with Naruto around but I managed.

I had just managed to put it away when Sai stepped out of the tent. That would help them the next few days since I wouldn't be here.

That night around dinner I started telling them everything. About Hyuuga corporation and all the tests performed, and how **_this_** all started.

They of course were outraged at how all of it came to be. Exact same reaction with Kiba and Shino when I first told them.

"Why did you work for them? Let them experiment on you?" Ino asked and I frowned.

"They are family. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura and Ino pulled me into a tight hug and I let myself hug them back.

Before bed Naruto said he had something to show me. I followed and we went into the forest just a little bit behind his tent.

"Look what I found." He shined a little light but with my eyes I could already see it.

"Lavendar." I grinned, "It's my favorite smell." I took in a deep breath, just enjoying. I usually pluck and save but this time I just wanted to enjoy the plant.

"I thought you'd like it." Naruto grinned.

As I kept staring at the flowers his hand brushed against mine. When I looked up at him in shock he grabbed my hand.

"Look at the moon."

It was hard to miss the moon since it was so bright.

"It reminds me of your eyes."

I started tearing up, this was too much for me.

Before I could pull away he tugged me to him, "Hinata." He whispered and gently pushed a lock of hair away from my face.

I couldn't get attached. Not in this world. I stepped away, shocking him.

"I have a long day tomorrow." I muttered and started walking away.

He caught up, "What do you mean?"

"I held my end of the deal."

His eyes widened when he realized what I meant. It was time for me to leave.

The next morning Kiba, Shino, and I were ready to head out. Bags packed and ready to leave.

Everyone looked shocked except Sasuke.

"What did you expect? This was the deal." Sasuke said when no one was speaking.

With that I took a step but instantly Naruto was next to me.

"Wha-" I asked confused when I noticed the bag over his shoulder.

"I'm going with you." I heard gasps all around and looked down when I felt my legs being pushed.

There was Konohamaru pushing in-between us, "I follow big brother anywhere."

I spluttered, "You can't follow us."

Sakura stepped up, "Naruto you're going to leave us?" Worry in her eyes. Even Sasuke looked like he didn't like this.

"If Sasuke left you'd be right behind him right? That's how I feel about Hinata."

Sakura had already told me numerous times how much she loves Sasuke. She also swears that she's loved back but he just doesn't show it well. I thought that was crazy because you can tell every time he looks at her.

"I think we should stay." A voice cut in.

Kiba and I turned in shock to Shino. "We were lucky this time we got caught but who's to say our next captors won't just kill us?"

He made sense. I felt a tug on my back pack and turned my head to see Naruto grabbing for it.

"I'll always protect you but it will be easier to do that with us then out there alone."

"You don't mind me being with you?" I asked, getting teary eyed.

Ino giggled, "Of course not sweetie, You're one of us now."

Getting settled in with them was easy. I told them of my home made spray and was requested to make a lot so that everyone had their own. That meant raids to get everything I needed.

Kiba was eager to join on these raids, he liked the thrill of it.

I was always worried but Naruto always came back.

"A pretty flower for a pretty lady." He would always say before producing a flower from behind his back.

I had warned him about dangerous unknown flowers and urged him to only bring me flowers he knew. So I mostly got dandelions and lavender. Once in a blue moon he would surprise me with a tulip.

Today though was my favorite flower.

"Oh Naruto how'd you know" I couldn't stop staring.

"Kiba mentioned it."

He had plucked me a bouquet of sunflowers.

I had always tried to distance myself from him but I knew I couldn't anymore. This man held my heart. Some time passed and now Konohamaru was big enough to get his own tent. Ever since then Naruto had been asking me to move in with him.

I had always declined but that night I grabbed my bundle of blankets, ignoring the look Kiba was throwing my way and went to Narutos tent.

I knew he was on the first guard duty so I got in the tent and before I got comfy I took a quick scan of our surroundings. I was paranoid but I knew me checking kept me safe. There wasn't anyone around for miles and for that I was thankful.

I fell asleep and only woke up when I felt him spoon me from behind.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered as he draped his arm over my waist.

Everyone was happy to know that we finally got together. Sleeping with Naruto was truly special. I now had a hard time sleeping without him. He felt the same.

"You're finally back." He grumbled when I got in from watch duty.

I snuggled into his chest, "Sleep. We're both going on tomorrows raid."

He grumbled but instantly fell asleep.

We needed to find medicine. I didn't have the remedy for everything. So we needed to be prepared. I initially made a team with Kiba and Shino, the three back together again would be awesome but Naruto wasn't having it. We even got in a little tussle about it.

"You go on raids without me all the time. Why can't I?" I sat across from him in our tent.

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, "Why don't you want me with you? I just want to protect you."

I sighed because I understood his side completely, "I just think with us together we're bound to make mistakes because we don't want the other hurt."

In the end the team was me, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Shika was going to make sure we stayed smart throughout this.

I had also begged him in hopes that worst case scenario he can talk Naruto out of doing something stupid to save me if it came to that.

We didn't have anything to be worried about because with my eyesight I kept us from bumping into other groups or zombies. It was pretty easy with the right people who could sneak in and out.

From then on I went on more and more raids. Ino and Sakura worried less when I went with Sai or Sasuke on raids.

Of course when I noticed a camp moving closer and closer we headed out. We finally found a large two story house with an attic that could accommodate us. It only had three zombies that I could see were weak from being locked inside. They were quickly taken care of and we set about cleaning the place.

Barricaded windows and closed off doors. I could easily see if anyone was nearby whenever we had to actually leave on a raid.

Now Naruto and I had gotten close to making love. So close but I always felt weird in a tent, he always shushed me when I would start to apologize.

A locked room with a big bed felt different, probably because I felt more safe. So one night I reached out for him. This time instead of pushing away I pulled him closer. He lifted himself up much to my dismay and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He tenderly asked.

I nodded, "I love you."

That night Naruto and I were truly one.

It became a nightly ritual. One that I loved.

One morning Shikamaru was lightly knocking at our door.

"Hinata may I speak with you?"

I climbed out of bed, trying my best to not wake up Naruto. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned away.

I smiled as I got dressed and met Shikamaru downstairs. At the table he had the spray I made him sitting in the middle.

"How'd you go about making this?" He asked as I sat across from him.

Just curious about all this I answered, "At Hyuuga Corp they were already talking about a test subject that could just attack and keep going even if shot in the stomach. An unstoppable being. I thought how terrifying and stole substances of their lab so I could concoct something against it."

He nodded and I didn't know if I looked the look on his face, "You know I was a top scientist back in my city before all this. I think with the two of us together. . ."

A little bit of hope blossomed in my chest.

"But we would need the resources. Could we go back to Hyuuga Corp?"

I looked at him in shock, "It went on lockdown. I barely made it out." That was a whole other story and I got sad thinking of all my coworkers who didn't make it out.

I had originally got out with Toneri but we got split when all the chaos started.

"You know I'm good with technology, I can reverse the order and open the doors."

Shikamaru and I both turned to look at Shino who had just walked in.

"Are we really thinking of doing this?" I whispered.

Shikamaru looked at me hard, "We have to at least try. If not a cure maybe a vaccine so you won't turn if you get bit."

When everyone woke up we gathered a meeting and started forming a plan. Ino and Choji thought it was a suicide plan but eventually got on board. The only one sitting out would be Konohamaru, that itself started a debate because he said he was old enough and there were a few of us that thought he was too young.

Of course Naruto didn't want me going either.

"Naruto you know we have no chance without her. Not only her eyesight but once Shino reverses the lockdown order we still need an employee log in to get in." Shikamaru sighed because he didn't like repeating this to him.

"The log in is a password and also my handprint." I gently reminded him.

Throughout this I noticed Sakura giving me looks and Sasuke sending me little glances. Shikamaru and Shino noticed as well.

It wasn't till bed time that Sakura called me over did I find out why.

"Here," She pushed something into my hands, "I asked Sasuke to get it because I have a feeling."

I looked down to a pack of three pregnancy tests.

"When was your last period?" She asked gently as my hands started shaking.

I hadn't even noticed.

"Come in my room and take the tests, I'll tell Naruto you just want some girl time."

I walked into her and Sasukes room and headed straight to the bathroom.

After a while I heard her come back with Ino, "You can't have girl time without me. Not fair."

I came out crying.

"Please don't tell him. He's already worried enough as it is." I whispered as I passed the tests to the two girls in front of me.

They were positive.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! This is officially the longest one I've done.**

**Obviously I got this idea from watching too much Resident Evil.**

**I realized the past two stories Hinata is pregnant...Doesn't reflect my life lol.**

**I'm thinking of doing a second to this. Bump into Toneri, meet a zombie that had evolved, someone would die... IDK right now.**


End file.
